Déjà les vacances, je n'ai pas pris le temps de t'aimer
by Koyuna
Summary: Cette année était la dernière à tes côtés. J'aurai dû te l'avouer plus tôt, mais je crois être tombé amoureux de toi. À présent tu t'en vas et c'est la dernière fois que je te vois. One Shot/UA Doflaw
**Un petit One shot que j'ai trouvé dans les limbes de ma tablette. Je sais que j'ai d'autres fictions en cours mais... Voilà quoi. J'ai prévue un nettoyage de printemps, au printemps bien entendu, de tout ce que j'ai fait x)**

 **Un Doflaw au programme aujourd'hui. Un couple absolument génial !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

OoOoO

 **18h00. Collège de Sabaody.**

Deux ex-collégiens discutaient devant leur ancien collège qui les avaient retenus captif pendant quatre ans, assis dans un arrêt de bus. L'un ressemblait à un panda avec ses énormes cernes, ses cheveux noirs et son bonnet blanc tacheté de noir. L'autre était son parfait opposé, trop souriant, habillé d'une chemise rose et d'un bermuda orangée, avec des cheveux blonds et des lunettes de soleil recouvrant ses yeux et ses sourcils. Nous étions au mois de juin, à la fin de l'année, et là encore nos deux protagonistes se distinguaient parfaitement, outre le sweat-shirt de l'un et les tongs de l'autre.

« Arrête de faire cette tête, Law. On est vacances ! Fini le sale boulot et les profs dépressifs ! Dit le blond, enjoué. Le dénommé Law soupira.

\- Ne t'emballe pas trop, dans deux mois on entre au lycée. Enfin, si tu obtient ton brevet. Ajoute-t-il avec un sourire mesquin.»

Le blond grogna et sortit une cigarette de sa poche qu'il coinça entre ses lèvres.

« Et pourquoi je l'aurai pas, môsieur Law ? Dit-il d'un air hautain. Law jeta un coup d'œil vers le collège.

\- Je ne sais pas... Peut-être parce que tu n'as rien fait de ton année... À part me déranger. Il lui lança un regard noir et le blond sourit en s'allumant sa cigarette.

\- Hé, c'est chiant aussi de devoir se lever tout les matins à l'aube et de passer ses journée à se faire hurler dessus et à devoir mémoriser des trucs énormes. Moi je suis bien content d'avoir tout ça derrière moi ! Rétorqua le blond. C'est mille fois plus intéressant de te faire sortir de tes gonds et te mater à longueur de journée~.»

Le brun piqua un fard. Le... Quoi ? Il lui tourna le dos et reprit le sujet initial :

« Moi je suis pressé de commencer des études et d'apprendre de nouvelles choses. Je vais rapidement faire le métier de mes rêves alors que toi, si tu continue comme ça, tu te retrouvera sans diplômes et je n'aurais plus à voir ta sale face d'imbécile heureux ! Ses mots étaient sortit tout seuls. Il gardait cette rage au fond de lui depuis trop longtemps et venait d'exploser. Law était à présent bien énervé et le blond haussa les épaules d'un air faussement désintéressé du saut d'humeur du brun.

\- Mon père est riche. J'ai bientôt 16 ans. J'arrête l'école et je pars vivre en Espagne avec lui. Il tira une bouffée sur sa cigarette. Alors oui, tu n'auras plus à voir ma "sale face d'imbécile heureux". Mais tu sais quoi ? Je m'en fiche de ce que tu peux penser, car dans tout les cas je n'ai qu'un avenir : reprendre son entreprise. Même sans diplômes, mon père s'arrangera. Et excuse moi de vouloir vivre heureux tant que je suis libre.» Le blond semblait un peu triste.

Law était abasourdi. Il n'était pas au courant de la situation du blond, et il se sentait honteux.

« Désolé Doffy... Je savais pas. Tu sais, moi non plus je n'ai pas trop le choix, mes deux parents sont médecins et ça leur ferait tellement plaisir de me voir prendre la même voie. Je leur dois bien ça. Et puis j'aime beaucoup apprendre, j'ai peu d'amis et c'est tout ce qui m'intéresse.»

Doffy le regarda droit dans les yeux et après un court instant de silence, il se leva et s'approcha de Law. Il lui prit le menton entre ses doigts et lui releva doucement la tête.

« Moi c'est toi que j'aime. Murmura t'il.» Il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes, se redressa et quitta le brun, les mains dans les poches, ne laissant que sa cigarettes à moitié consumée sur le trottoir.

Law contempla le blond s'éloigner dans la lumière du soir et les nuages de l'horizon se teinter de rose et d'orange. De son côté, les ténèbres prenaient places dans le ciel et les ombres s'étiraient lentement vers lui.


End file.
